Taught
by toadstoolcouch
Summary: Chazz teaches Jimmy how to kiss. Slash/fluff


Fandom: Blades of Glory

Pairing: Chazz/Jimmy

Rating: PG

Summary: Chazz teaches Jimmy how to kiss.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine; no money being made ;_;

Blades of Glory

Chazz/Jimmy

Rated PG, fluff, one shot

"So'd you really eat snow cones?"

Jimmy's head continued bobbing slightly as he folded freshly washed clothes over his lap. "Huh?" he grunted softly, and then flashed a look to Chazz, who was leaning on the wall opposite him, with something in his hand. With a slight frown, he said, "Ya, why?" Back to the folding, as the question didn't carry any importance for him. Actually, that wasn't entirely true; the question was only asked for the sake of asking, he suspected. This was small talk. And it gave him a comforting feeling because the men he had grown up with rarely said anything to him that wasn't competition related or otherwise important. As much as he loved his coach, well he wasn't the type to talk and joke about something as irrelevant as a frozen snack.

Chazz didn't answer, and Jimmy felt a little silly, wishing the other would take control of the conversation. For some reason Jimmy had a slight feeling that Chazz might be just a little jealous if he told him about how nice his date was. And besides, he told himself, giving a soft, light blue shirt a satisfied pat, Jimmy wouldn't have anything new to say to Chazz. That kiss was a wild new experience for him, but it would be a rather boring story to someone as experienced as Chazz.

"And you kissed her, right?" Chazz broke Jimmy's reverie to blurt, with food in his mouth. "Man, I would have been all..."

"You're not supposed to be eating after dinner," Jimmy chided quickly, and took his eyes off Chazz just as quickly. Even before he could finish his sentence, his partner had flashed him such a challenging, cocky look it made his heart race.

But it wasn't a feeling of wanting to fight. No, he had felt that way before, when an argument turned violent as it had for them both in the past. He didn't feel the same anger and frustration as he did then. But it was still unsettling.

He managed to catch one last glimpse of Chazz shoving whatever he had in his mouth, a trace of humor at his lips, his eyes blazing but warm. Jimmy wanted to laugh, but then that would make Chazz's illegal snacking ok. He was on a diet, Coach said so. But Jimmy didn't think he looked so bad; but Coach knew more about things like that than he did.

Once again Chazz interrupted his thoughts, this time taking a seat on the bed beside him, shoving the neatly folded shirts to the side.

"Hey!" Chazz's presence was a definite threat to the neat and tidy and soft world Jimmy had set up in his bunk.

"Aw, sorry," he said, frowning, but Jimmy wasn't sure he believed him. "I'll help you fold your dresses later," he smirked, and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Jimmy sighed, but he was glad to have Chazz sit next to him. It reminded him of sitting with Katie; the warmth of another person being next to him for the sake of friendliness...that was nice.

"What kind of kiss was it?" Chazz asked, a glint in his eye.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Jimmy protested, but he wasn't as shocked as he pretended.

"Was it a French kiss? That's the one with the tongue-"

"I know what a French kiss is!" Jimmy snapped, feeling himself blushing. And then he smiled.

"It was!" Chazz burst and laughed. "Nice!" He slapped Jimmy's knee, and it was strange but exciting to think that something like that would be something to be proud of. "Show me."

Jimmy stopped smiling. "What?"

That big, warm grin was still on Chazz's face. "Come on, man, you think I believe that? Most you've ever kissed was your teddy bears!"

Color rose to the blond's face and his pulse quickened. "What? You think I'm lying about that?"

By now Chazz had hold of a big, crushed velvet stuffed frog and he was pretended to make out with it. Mortified, Jimmy roughly fought Chazz for it, so that by the time it flew across the room, they both were flushed and breathing heavily.

Jimmy gave Chazz a bold look and declared, "I did kiss her, Chazz. And it was...it was great!"

"Then show me," Chazz said again, and added quickly, "I believe you! I so completely believe you, I'm just concerned you might not be kissing to your full potential." His eyebrows arched upwards as he offered a smug, self satisfied look.

"So now you're going to teach me how to do it right?" Jimmy sassed, thinking Chazz would argue or look embarrassed at that. But Chazz's expression didn't change, in fact it looked even smugger. "That's ridiculous," he grunted, fiddling with his pillow. "I mean, if-if..." he stopped, not sure what his point was anymore. "You're not some kissing expert."

"Well, I know about a phone book's worth of names that would disagree with you there," Chazz boasted. "But I am your buddy, right?"

Jimmy crossed his arms.

"I'm trying to look out for you! You want to kiss her again, right?"

Jimmy blushed and grunted an answer.

"I'm not saying you gotta do it just like I would. Cuz then we'd be here all night," he started to laugh. "And I mean aaaall night!"

Figuring Chazz would probably get carried away, Jimmy cut him off with a curt peck on the lips. They looked at each other a moment, and then Chazz said, "Please tell me you did more than that!"

Chazz didn't seem to care that his friend had just kissed him, no matter how quick and devoid of life that kiss was. While Jimmy still felt nervous and weird about this whole thing, Chazz's teasing emboldened him, and made him want to prove him wrong. He wanted to impress him.

Giving Chazz a hard look with pursed lips for a second, Jimmy leaned in to do to Chazz what he had done to Katie earlier, only this time, since he was trying to show his friend that he wasn't a total virgin, he overdid it. Chazz had to push him off and looked a little startled.

Jimmy was embarrassed, and could taste something sweet in his mouth, from Chazz's illicit indulgence, but he tried to act smug.

"Ok," Chazz said finally, turning to face Jimmy, sliding a leg beneath him. "No, that was good," he said, though obviously was only trying to make his friend feel better. "Came off a little strong, but you got the idea." He scooted a little closer. "You gotta relax, ok?" He put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, and Jimmy tensed, although he did honestly want to relax. He felt strange, and couldn't tell why.

"Just relax," Chazz repeated, and slid his hand across Jimmy's back to the other shoulder, where he squeezed rhythmically. He started to smile as Jimmy's shoulders sagged, and his lips relaxed, letting his front teeth show comfortably. Chazz's voice was softer now, slower, and he gently urged Jimmy to sit closer, with his back to him. If Jimmy had any reservations about sitting practically in Chazz's lap, they were washed away by how wonderful Chazz's fingers digging into his shoulders felt.

"That feels really good," he sighed, leaning back against Chazz. He massaged the muscles around his friend's neck, up the neck, down to his upper back, so many places with the same care and attention. He was firm and almost rough, but Jimmy could feel his body melt. He would have fallen asleep if this went on any longer.

"This is how you wanna feel when you're with your lady," Chazz said in a dreamy voice, or maybe it just seemed that way to Jimmy because of how lazy and delicious he felt.

"Right," he breathed, and passively let Chazz turn him back around.

"Ready to try again?"

Jimmy still felt relaxed, but felt a bit of anxiety creep through. That last kiss was very awkward, and he feared he'd make an ass of himself yet again. A furrowed brow was his answer.

"You do nothing. Just relax, sit back, and take some notes," Chazz said. "You're about to learn from the master," he said with a grin, and gently pulled Jimmy closer. They were both sitting cross legged, their knees touching. Chazz held Jimmy's head with one hand in a firm, secure grip, and pressed his lips on the other's. Gently he urged Jimmy's mouth open with his tongue, and then brought his other hand to rest on Jimmy's shoulder, reassuring him. The bright, sweet taste of the ding dong (it was definitely a ding dong, Jimmy had no doubts now) on Chazz's tongue was such a major sensation it took time to be aware of anything else.

He tried to kiss back, trying to remember what he'd seen on TV and movies, but Chazz pulled away again. "No, don't do anything," he said.

"But, I can't just sit here..."

"I know, I know," Chazz assured. "You like to learn hands on, and I dig that. But your job right now is to just observe. Just pay attention." Jimmy frowned and felt eager to keep going. He had never experienced a kiss like that in his life. Of course it was wonderful with Katie; awkward now that he thought about it. But he cared about her, he was excited by their time together, so his kiss with her was special.

But then again, so was this.

He didn't have a chance to analyze before Chazz pulled him forward again. This time Jimmy did his best to remain passive, although it was hard to resist trying to do something back. He felt silly with his mouth gaping open, feeling his friend's tongue probe and his lips caress his own.

This did not seem sexual to Jimmy, although he did still feel just a little self-conscious. Chazz was his friend, the best he'd ever known. He'd never been so close with another person like this. Chazz was the brother he'd never had. So this was just Chazz being nice enough to teach him something, like any older brother should.

Jimmy felt overcome with gratitude, lucky to have someone that would care enough about him to want to help him like this. This gratitude turned into a soft and hesitant movement of the lips, and this time, Chazz did not stop him. He paused long enough to say, "Just like that," and went back to it.

Chazz instructed Jimmy, guiding him with his own kissing, but after just a few seconds Jimmy felt like he knew what he was doing. Soon he didn't have to think at all; he just relaxed and let himself go. He smiled and felt so warm, proud of himself and happy to share this with his friend.

Jimmy felt a slight pang when Chazz pulled away, but he was smiling softly, too. "Much better!" he said, slapping Jimmy on the shoulder. "That was so much better. You try that on Katie...mmmm. She's gonna love that." His eyes lit up as he said this, and Jimmy felt every nerve tingle.

"But you know what she's really gonna love?" Chazz asked in a rough, low voice. Jimmy stared back, entranced. Chazz moved closer and tipped Jimmy backwards slightly, supporting him with a hand beneath his back. "That was a nice and slow, tender kiss. Can't underestimate the power of tender lovin'. But when you wanna really whip out the big guns..."

Jimmy let out a small, muffled sound as Chazz overtook his mouth. At first he didn't even attempt to kiss back. Chazz was kissing him hard and fiercely, but he was still so in control. Jimmy was glad to be held up, or he would have been pushed back into the bed from the sheer force of it. Chazz gave him an instant to breathe, and then was on him again, his other hand driving through Jimmy's hair. Jimmy had been trying to focus on Katie, imagining that he was trying this on her, but all he could think of now was how it felt for Chazz's tongue to snake almost down his throat, his teeth clicking against his own and gently tugging on his lips, the heat of his body crushing through his shirt.

He sighed when he got a chance to breathe again and this time he fought back, pushing himself forward to kiss back. His hands were deep in Chazz's hair and he bit Chazz's bottom lip and dug his tongue in as Chazz did. He was a rougher than Chazz, but Chazz didn't try to correct him. In fact he even grunted a few quick compliments and allowed Jimmy to take control. Soon Jimmy was the one pushing Chazz back, taking over his mouth, while Chazz left his mouth passive and receptive.

Jimmy could ignore his erection no longer, but it was becoming less clear what it was about. The idea of kissing Katie like this, or her kissing him like this, turned him on of course, and he was eager to try this on her. But he was beginning to focus on Chazz now, on the sweet taste of his mouth, the softness of his pampered hair, but most of all, the intoxicating feeling of being close to someone, really close to them.

Chazz was sliding his hand up Jimmy's shirt when the door to their room suddenly opened.

"What's this light still doing on..." Coach started to grumble, then stopped, as the two on the bed froze. They were still holding each other, lips still attached as they peered to the door. Jimmy pushed away quickly, almost stumbling over himself to get off his own bed, while Chazz cleared his throat and tried to act cool.

"I was just showing him how to kiss, you know, with his girlfriend," he said.

Coach shook his head after a moment, but he seemed more concerned that they were still awake. "Get to sleep! You boys have a busy day tomorrow." He shut the door, but opened it again before Chazz or Jimmy could even take a breath and added, "And I said no eating after dinner, Chazz!"

When they were sure Coach was gone, they started to drift back to their own beds, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. Jimmy wasn't sure if he should feel that what he had been doing was wrong or not, but he was afraid to look in Chazz's eyes lest he find guilt in them.

As Chazz climbed up the ladder to his own bunk, Jimmy tested the waters by grunting, "Thanks for...you know. Showing me...that."

"Hey, no problem," Chazz said so warmly Jimmy looked up and saw him grinning. He beamed back with relief and felt closer to Chazz than ever. Then Chazz made a subtle motion, urging Jimmy to step just a little closer. Chazz planted a fierce but quick kiss on his friend's mouth and added softly, "What are friends for?"

THE END


End file.
